Best Actor
by Shu Qiao Lian
Summary: "mempercayaimu, setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, apa aku harus mempercayaimu sekarang Kyu, yang ada aku semakin membencimu" KyuMin. Kyuhyun x Sungmin.


**Best Actor**

**KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)**

**.**  
**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**  
**.**

**Sungmin POV**

Kau hebat, kau aktor yang sangat hebat Cho. Setelah kau begitu tak berdosanya mengambil yeojaku, kau masih bisa tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Senyum yang bagiku penuh kemunafikanmu. Apa kau lupa yeoja ini sudah bersamaku lebih dari 3 tahun, kau sadar betapa aku mencintainya. Dan sekarang dia dengan mudahnya meninggalkanku hanya untukmu. Yah aku akui kau itu memang sangat tampan dan 4 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk aku mengenalmu kan Cho.

Tapi atas dasar apa kau mengambil yeojaku, bukankah banyak yeoja di luar sana yang bisa kau permainkan, kau rendahkan harga dirinya untuk kepuasanmu. Kenapa kau malah mempermainkan yeojaku hingga seperti ini. Bahkan dia masih selalu menyebut namamu, meraung memanggilmu tanpa peduli aku di sampingnya dan terus menemaninya.

Apa kau begitu bahagianya bisa melihatku terpuruk seperti ini, dan merasa jadi orang yang gagal dalam melindungi yeojaku. Dan kau tersenyum penuh kemenangan di sana. Seperti yang kau lakukan pada semua orang, aku bahkan tak mengira kau melakukan ini padaku.

"Kyuhyun oppa hiks OPPPAAAA" aku mencoba menenangkannya lagi, entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya dia berteriak memanggil nama namja yang sangat tidak ingin aku lihat lagi wajahnya.

"Sunny, sudahlah" kataku padanya, tapi seperti biasa kata kataku hanya di anggap angin lalu olehnya, dan dia terus meraung memanggil nama namja itu.

Brak

Pintu yang malang itu di buka dengan paksa oleh seorang namja, namja yang benar benar telah menghancurkan hidupku hingga seperti ini, kau Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang kau berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum meremehkan ke arahku, seringai tipismu itu terlihat memang begitu cocok dengan wajah evilmu itu.

"Sunny" Suara indahmu itu muncul, yeoja yang ku coba untuk kutenangkan ini mendongak dan matanya berbinar memandangmu. Dia berlari mendekatimu dan bahkan tanpa memandangku dulu. Sakit, ada rasa sakit yang begitu berat di dalam hatiku.

Kau benar benar aktor yang sangat hebat Cho, kau menggunakan semua yang kau bisa untuk menghancurkanku perlahan lahan. Yah, tapi kau berhasil, selamat ne kau sudah berhasil menghancurkan hidupku yang sempurna ini.

Bahkan aku hanya bisa diam melihat yeojaku memelukmu posesif, seolah tak mau kau pergi lagi. Apa kurangku di banding denganmu Cho, bahkan yeoja ku bisa sebegitu sukanya dengamu. Aku menundukkan wajahku seolah malu karena kelemahanku. Kau menang Cho, kau akan selalu menang tak peduli seberapa kuatnya aku menyangkal dan melawan kau akan terus selangkah atau mungkin berlangkah langkah lebih maju dariku.

"Kau dan aku tak bisa seperti ini Sunny~ah, aku tak mencintaimu" Sontak aku mendongak mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulutmu, aku berdiri dan memandangmu marah.

"apa, apa yang kau katakan oppa, aku sangat mencintaimu sungguh" Kata Sunny mencoba meyakinkan, ah kau sungguh bodoh Sunny kenapa kau masih begitu mencintainya padahal jelas jelas dia telah mencampakanmu sebegitu mudahnya.

"aku mencintai orang lain" katanya pada Sunny, sungguh aku sekarang benar benar marah, apa sebegitu mudahnya kau menghancurkan hati seorang yeoja.

Sekarang kau melepas pelukan Sunny dan memandangnya datar, dia tampak bergetar sepertinya dia semakin keras menangis. Tak lama aku melihatnya jatuh merosot di depanmu, kau hanya diam dan memandangnya seolah tak peduli. Kau benar benar tak punya hati Cho. Yeoja itu bahkan belum bisa aku lepaskan, tapi kau sudah membuangnya dengan mudah. Kaki ku terarah mendekati Sunny yang kini bersimpuh dan menunduk, bahunya bergetar begitu keras.

"Sunny~ah sudah jangan menangis, di sini masih ada aku Minniemu" kataku mencoba menenangkannya.

Cih

Suara decihan tampak terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku, segera aku mendongak dan melihatmu menatapku tajam. Aku langsung berdiri dan memandangmu tajam juga.

"kau mau melawanku Minnie, kita kan sahabat, aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada yeoja murahan itu" Aku semakin menatapmu tajam setelah mendengar kata kata itu keluar dari mulutmu. Tanganku terkepal dan dengan cepat aku melayangkan tinjuku ke arah wajahmu.

Sret

Aku terdiam, lagi lagi aku kalah dari mu Cho, bahkan tanganku dengan mudahnya kau genggam. Aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari genggamanmu, tapi semakin keras aku berontak semakin keras pula tanganmu itu mencengkeram erat pergelangan tanganku.

"LEPASKAN" teriakku padamu, tapi kau hanya menyeringai dan dengan cepat kau menarikku keluar dari kamar Sunny. Kau terus menarikku sampai ke atap rumah Sunny. Ck, kau bahkan hapal denah rumah Sunny. Apa kau sudah merencanakan semua ini Cho.

Klik

Kau mengunci pintu itu dan segera melepaskan cengkraman tanganmu. Aku menatapmu tajam, permainan apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan, atau skenario apa yang sedang kau mainkan Cho.

"kau bodoh"

Deg

Mataku melotot tajam mendengar ucapanmu lagi, ya, aku memang bodoh terus apa maumu Cho, ingin aku teriakan kata kata itu di depanmu tapi rasanya bibirku kelu untuk mengatakan apapun yang ada hanyalah deru nafasku.

"kau namja terbodoh yang pernah aku temui Min, kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa kau sebenarnya korban di sini" katamu padaku dengan datarnya, Aku dan Sunny tepatnya yang menjadi korban Cho, kataku dalam hati.

"kau benar benar menganggapku musuh, ck kau benar benar bodoh Lee Sungmin, kemana otak jeniusmu itu, apa kau membuangnya" Katamu dengan tanpa dosa, kata katamu semakin tajam dan pedas, dan kau benar benar musuhku Cho, setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku.

"CUKUP" akhirnya kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Walau diiringi dengan nafas yang terengah engah.

"kau bahkan membentakku Min, kau tak selembut dulu" katamu seolah sedih, aku tahu Cho itu hanya aktingmu saja, kau itu kan aktor yang sangat baik.

"munafik, kau bahkan senang kan saat aku terpuruk, kau bukanlah sahabatku Kyu" kataku padanya dengan tajam, kau kembali menatapku datar, benar kan kau itu adalah aktor yang sangat baik, kemana wajah memelasmu tadi kenapa sekarang berganti.

"kapan kau sadar Min" katamu padaku, wajahmu kembali memelas, aku memandang matamu berharap kau hanya berpura pura, tapi nihil, aku tak menemukan kebohongan di sana.

"aku selalu sadar Kyu, kau sudah menghancurkanku, aku sadar kau musuhku" kataku padamu.

"kau bodoh Min, apa kau tak sadar sebegitu mudahnya Sunny berpaling darimu dan apa kau sadar itu tak ia lakukan sekali" katamu kemudian, aku menutup telingaku tak mau mendengar kata kata itu lagi dari mulutmu, kau bahkan bisa menjelekan nama yeojaku di depanku, apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan padaku sekarang.

Sret

Kau menarik dengan cepat tanganku, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Kini kau dan aku saling berpadangan, tapi mataku menatapmu dengan tajam. Sudah terlanjur aku membencimu sekarang Cho, kau bukan lagi sahabat baikku seperti dulu.

"kau bahkan tak mempercayaiku Min, apa . . "

"mempercayaimu, setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, apa aku harus mempercayaimu sekarang Kyu, yang ada aku semakin membencimu" Bentakku padamu, tapi kau masih tetap berdiri di hadapanku dan memandangku lembut.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu, kenapa kau begitu tega melakukan ini padaku, aku sahabatmu Kyu. Kenapa kau lakukan hal kotormu itu padaku juga. Apa salahku padamu, bahkan aku sudah mengaku kalau kau menang tapi kenapa" kataku lirih sekarang sambil menunduk. Yah, seorang Lee Sungmin akan selalu lemah bila di bandingkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Melihat tatapan lembutmu itu membuatku lemah Kyu.

"sekarang pandang aku Min" katamu, aku mendongak dan kembali melihat tatapan lembutmu itu.

"aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan Min, aku mencintaimu" Aku membelalakan mataku kaget mendengar pengakuanmu itu, apa ini salah satu actingmu lagi Kyu. Apa kau masih akan menunjukkanku yang lain, aku sudah mengaku Kyu kalau kau sudah menang, dan sekarang aku tak mau melihat lagi aktingmu itu.

"cukup Kyu aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi" kataku padamu. Tak lama kau melepas pegangan tanganku, kemudian merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku celana belakangmu.

"4 tahun aku mencintaimu, dan 3 tahun kau dihianati kekasihmu sendiri Min, apa kau tak sadar sejak awal Sunny hanya mempermainkanmu" katamu padaku sembari menyerahkan tumpukan foto itu padaku.

Aku mengambilnya dengan ragu antara percaya atau tidak, tapi akhirnya aku mengambil foto foto itu. Aku melihat satu persatu foto foto itu, air mataku menetes dalam diam, hatiku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih sakit daripada saat melihat Kyuhyun menyakiti Sunny.

Srak

Puluhan foto itu jatuh bebas dari tanganku begitu pula dengan aku, air mataku semakin menetes dengan deras. Kau benar Cho, kau akan selalu benar, aku memang bodoh sangat bodoh. Semua ejekanmu padaku benar Cho, aku sangatlah bodoh hingga tak sadar aku korban.

Grep

Aku merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat, aroma mint langsung masuk ke indra penciumanku, aku tahu kau sedang memelukku sekarang Kyu. Pelukanmu sangat hangat Kyu hingga membuatku tenang. Tapi hatiku masih sangatsakit mengingat penghianatan yeojaku.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu Min, hingga aku melakukan ini semua, aku tak mau kau semakin jatuh ke dalam lubang yang nantinya akan menyengsarakanmu, ku mohon lupakan yeoja itu dan pandanglah aku" katamu padaku, kau menegakkan wajahku agar berhadapan denganmu. Semakin lama kau semakin dekat dan dekat

Cup

Sebuah ciuman singkat kau berikan padaku lalu kau tersenyum. Aku tak tahu harus apa, tapi aku masih mencintai Sunny walau tak sebesar dulu.

"aku akan membantu melupakannya Min, asal kau memberiku kesempatan" katamu padaku sambil mengusap air mataku, mungkin kau benar Kyu, aku harus melupakan yeoja itu, tapi apa dengan cara aku menjadi tak normal. Aku menunduk lagi, aku bingung sekarang.

"kau takut menjadi tak normal Min" katamu dengan nada yang terdengar sedih, dan sebenarnya kau benar Kyu itu yang aku masih takutkan. Lagi, kau menegakkan wajahku dan berhadapan denganmu. Wajahmu menyiratkan akan keyakinan.

"ku mohon min, berikan aku kesempatan sekali saja" katamu sekarang, lalu tiba tiba mengecup keningku.

Deg

Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat mendapat perlakuan lembut darimu. Sepertinya tidak salah bila aku memberikan kesempatan untukmu Kyu.

"ne Kyu, aku memberimu kesempatan" kataku, ku lihat kau tersenyum lalu kembali memelukku. Tuhan semoga aku tak salah mengambil langkah, mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba mencintaimu Kyu.

**FIN**

* * *

Fanfiction tentang KyuMin lagi nih, tapi sekarang Author bikinnya oneshoot soalnya author sukanya yang pendek pendek :)

Berikan Review untuk FF saya ne,

**Gamsahamnida**

**- Shu Qiao Lian -**


End file.
